Strange Truth
by Caz251
Summary: Tony and Gibbs lay out the truth for each other, it's strange how not much changes. Love Confessions.
Written for the prompt A Truth is Revealed at gen prompt bingo.

TTony sat nervously in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car, the journey taking longer than normal as the other man seemed to be driving like a normal person for a change, probably because Tony was still injured. He wondered what it was that the other man wanted to talk to him about, hopefully he hadn't done anything while he was loopy with his pain medication. He hoped he hadn't made a pass at Gibbs or something, he doubted he would ever live it down if he did. When they got back to Gibbs' house Tony made his way straight for the uncomfortable couch while Gibbs went into the kitchen.

"Beer?" Gibbs asked him, "Or do you need some meds?"

Tony took the offered beer, wanting to have something to do with his hands during the conversation that was about to occur. His pain levels were manageable so he didn't need anything for the pain just now, he knew if he took the pills he had been prescribed they would end up putting their conversation off as Tony wouldn't be listening to any of it. He didn't want to prolong the suspense any longer, he wanted to know what Gibbs felt they needed to talk about.

Tony tried to start the conversation, asking Gibbs what it was his wanted to talk about only to find the other man staring at him intently. The other man's stare and the silence didn't bother Tony he was used to it, he just wished that the functional mute would speak up for once and stop him from worrying about the conversation.

"We've worked together a while." Gibbs finally spoke, and Tony just nodded in answer not wanting to speak in case it stopped the other man from continuing with his thoughts. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Tony's brain ground to a halt, he knew; how did he know? He knew that Gibbs was observant, but he was a master when it came to undercover, hiding his feelings was almost like breathing to Tony. He wondered what had clued Gibbs in to his feelings, what he had done that had let the other man know. He kept silent trying to figure out if he could bluff his way out of the situation, but as he didn't know how Gibbs knew he didn't know what he needed to cover.

Gibbs' penetrating stare seemed to bore right through him, and Tony decided that he might as well just tell the truth. Gibbs' gut would tell him if it was a lie and Tony was undoubtedly going to have to leave NCIS now that Gibbs knew.

"Since Baltimore, it got worse after the plague." Tony admitted defeated. He was just trying to figure out how to get away from Gibbs' house and back to his own apartment without his car when he heard Gibbs snort. He was surprised that he seemed to find this amusing and a little annoyed as well that the other man seemed to think that his feelings were a laughing matter.

"How many times you fake taking medication?" Gibbs asked him a smirk on his lips and an amused look in his eyes.

Tony was glad that it was his actions that Gibbs was laughing at and not his feelings, he didn't know what to think that Gibbs knew that he had been faking the loopiness that came along with some of his painkillers. "A few." Tony admitted, not willing to give the actual amount of times he had done it.

"Could've just said." Gibbs stated, "No need to lie."

Tony laughed at that, still chuckling as he spoke, "Yeah I can just picture it. I really like you boss and it's been a rough few days can you just sit there and let me touch you and maybe give me a hug."

"Never need to ask." Gibbs replied pulling Tony close, being careful of his side, and into a hug.

Tony stood frozen, not having expected the action at all. "Uh, boss?"

"You going to complain?" Gibbs asked, "You can touch me anytime as long as it goes both ways."

Tony's eyes shuttered closed as Gibbs' hand found his hair, running through it like the night before. He hadn't really realised how much he enjoyed his hair being played with until that moment, or maybe it was the relief that Gibbs didn't seem angry about his feelings, all he knew was that he was completely relaxed and content sat on the couch with his boss.

Gibbs leant in closer to him, muttering quietly, "You talk in your sleep." Tony stared at him for a second trying to figure out why the statement was relevant, then realised that he must have said something last night that let Gibbs know that he thought of him as more than just his boss.

"I love you too." The words were muttered almost indecipherably into his ear, and Tony felt elated, maybe he wouldn't have to leave NCIS after all. He was just about to ask what this meant for them and for work when Gibbs stood up, pulling him up as well.

"Done talking for the night." Gibbs told him as he pushed him towards the stairs, "Get some sleep, I'm going to work on the boat."

Tony sighed but didn't argue, climbing the stairs and making his way into the guest room he realised what a strange situation this had really been. It wasn't a normal confession of love, followed by no discussion about it and then going their separate ways; him to sleep and Gibbs to work on the boat with some bourbon. The strangest thing of all was that to him it wasn't that strange at all, it was just who he and Gibbs were. Neither of them were big on discussion of feelings, despite how much Tony talked, they both worked on showing their feelings through actions and Tony was sure that at some point in the night Gibbs would join him in the guest room. It was strange that despite the truth of their feelings having been laid out before them it didn't seem like much had changed, maybe Tony thought because they had been in a relationship of sorts the whole time they had worked together.


End file.
